Historias Vocaloid Ppg y Rrb
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Historias Vocaloid, reprecentaciones RowdyRuff Boys y Powerpuff Girls
1. Joker

**¡Aquí vuelvo yo! (?) con una historia de ya saben que, representada por las PPG**

**

* * *

**

Joker

En el profundo del bosque, existe un oscuro castillo al que nadie se atreve a ir, y los pocos que han ido, nunca mas se les vio. En el pueblo, una chica de cabellos rojizos y hermosos ojos rosas esta leyendo una misteriosa carta que le llego

"_¿quieres jugar a las cartas?, ven a mi castillo a las 12:00 P.m. que esta en el fondo del bosque, lo pasaremos bien"_

Blossom pensó un segundo en lo que decía la carta, ella estaba muy triste por que al ser tan hermosa, ninguna chica quería ser su amiga por celos, y los chicos solo la querían como trofeo ante sus amigos.

-bien, iré-dijo y salio hacia el bosque

Blossom corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque con su vestido rojo y su hermoso cabello suelto, desde la ventana del castillo, unos ardientes ojos rojos ocultos en un negro antifaz la miraban acercarse y una misteriosa sonrisa se daba a conocer desde la seriedad del chico de cabellera anaranjada. Blossom llego a la entrada del castillo, dudó un poco en entrar.

-¿y si es una trampa?-pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un pasillo con una puerta al final.

La chica de ojos rosados entró algo dudosa; la puerta se serró inmediatamente cuando ella entro, causando una leve impresión en Blossom. Llego hasta la próxima puerta y se abrió, detrás de ella, ya la estaba esperando el misterioso chico del antifaz con su sombrero en la mano

-bienvenida a este nuevo show, Blossom, permíteme un poco de tu tiempo-dijo el chico, con una hermosa y seductora voz

-gra…gracias-dijo nerviosa la chica, los ojos de aquel mago, aunque estaban cubiertos por el negro antifaz, hacían que le temblara todo el cuerpo

-ya invite a una mujer hermosa para jugar a las cartas asombrosas- dice el chico moviendo sus manos con gracias y haciendo aparecer unas cartas, Blossom solo miraba nerviosa

-no seas así, tan silenciosa, Blossom- dice el mago moviendo el rostro de Blossom para que lo mirara, produciendo un ligero sonrojo en la chica

-como… ¿como te llamas?- le pregunta la sonrojada chica

-yo, me llamo Brink preciosa, pero los que han logrado conocerme, me dicen Joker-le dijo haciéndola sentarse para empezar a jugar a las cartas

-si quieres ser amada, tienes que elegir una de mis cartas, pero recuerda, para la recompensa se necesita el castigo y en el amor no existe el ego ni el orgullo- dice Joker y con su misteriosa magia empieza a revolver las cartas en la mesa, mientras Blossom miraba dudosa a su elección

-elije Blossom- dice Joker dándole la posibilidad entre 5 cartas

Blossom lo piensa un poco, después de nos instantes, apunta una carta. La carta flotando en el aire, dejando a la vista una carta joker, de pronto, Blossom se levanto rápidamente de la silla

-¡Joker!- dijo la chica mientras sentía una presión en el pecho, Joker solo veía todo sentado tranquilamente, con una mano apoyando su cabeza y sonriendo tranquilamente

-¡Joker!- volvió a repetir Blossom, mientras la presión en el pecho se hacia mas fuerte haciéndola caer de rodillas, Joker solo dio un ligero suspiro mientras la miraba caer al suelo

-Jo…ker- dijo dificultosamente Blossom mientras caía inconciente al suelo, Joker se puso de pie, y un corazón que vendría siendo el amor de Blossom, salio del pecho de esta, volando a la mano de Joker

Blossom abre sus ojos, pero ya no tenían ese brillante color rosado que la destacaban, ahora estaban opacos, casi grises, con una mirada fría y seria. Joker la ayudo a levantarse

-ahora, te enseñare un mundo perdido que nunca conociste- dice y sale volando seguido de la fría Blossom

Joker iba muy feliz volando junto a Blossom, pero ella seguía fría, se detuvo en el aire

-observa el hermoso bosque de la oscuridad- dice feliz, pero ella solo calla y mira fríamente, a lo que Joker la mira con algo de tristeza y decepción

Se detuvieron en el techo de una casa cercana, Joker la tomo de las dos manos y la miro fijamente, ella solo miraba como ida al suelo, a lo que joker agacho la mirada

-esto no esta bien, volvamos al castillo-dijo y se fueron volando

Cuando llegaron, Joker sentó a Blossom en un Dillon y saco el amor que tenia guardado de ella y se lo devolvió, haciendo que este vuelva a su pecho. Tomó un cuchillo, se le cayeron las cartas que supuestamente nunca más iba a poder sacar, ahora no las recuperaría más. Joker levanto el cuchillo y lo levanto, dispuesto a atravesar el corazón de la chica su mano empezó a temblar, serró con fuerza los ojos y llevo el cuchillo hasta el corazón de Blossom y…

-Joker- dijo Blossom mientras miraba hacia abajo

Casi automáticamente, Joker dijo caer el cuchillo y se arrodillo hasta la altura de Blossom y le acaricio el rostro y en ese momento, se le cayó su antifaz. Blossom abrió los ojos completamente recuperando el color de sus ojos y su conciencia. Las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron, del rostro de Joker cayeron unas lágrimas. Blossom se levanto del sillón

-aun que me devuelvas mi amor, entre los dos nada cambiara por que mi amor te correspondió desde que te vi, Brick- dio sonriendo tranquilamente y ayudando a levantarse a Brick quien sonrío asombrado y feliz.

En el oscuro y espeso bosque, se podía ver a dos personas corriendo tomadas de la mano, dirigiéndose felizmente hacia la luz del final del bosque

-te amo- dijo Brick parando junto a Blossom

-mi amor es todo tuyo, Brick- le respondió esta apoderándose de los labios del joven mago, Joker

* * *

**Este va a ser el primer one-shot de mi colección "historias vocaloid/representación ppg y rrb" y desde el "te amo" lo agregué yo por que el final quedo muy vago xD, espero que les halla gustado y la versión original es una historia yurienta xD y otra cantada por Gakupo Kamui, bye! ^^**


	2. Magnet

**¡Hola! aquí con otra historia Vocaloid y blablabla xD, aquí esta**

**Ni los Vocaloid ni las PPG me pertenecen, de ser así, en las ppg habría BrickxBloss y en Vocaloid… bueno no tiene historia fija pero…Neru, Nero, Lin, Ren, Ted y Teto serian los personajes principales xD**

**

* * *

**

Magnet

El destino de una PowerPuff Girl es defender la ciudad del mal que la invade diariamente, el destino de un RowdyRuff Boy es formar parte de ese mal, con el fin de destruir a las PowerPuff Girls, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si el destino les juega una mala pasada a un par de ellos?

Aburrida ya de las discusiones que he tenido últimamente con mis hermanas por lo distraída que estoy siento, decidí ir a dar un paseo por la plaza, estaba todo muy tranquilo y no había nadie, así que aproveché ese momento para sentarme en una banca cercana y descansar.

-no me entienden, yo ya no quiero pelear mas, nunca mas-me decía a mi misma

De pronto, apareció una linda mariposa celeste y se poso en mi mano, era realmente hermosa, tenia detalles azules, pero en su totalidad era celeste

-eres muy bonita, nunca había visto una mariposa así- dije contenta, era lo mejor que me había pasado en todo este atormentador día, extrañamente mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte, me estaba asustando, pero, era una sensación agradable. La mariposa voló lentamente de mi mano

-¡no, espera!- dije y la seguí, no se por que, pero la seguí hasta un bosque espeso y veo que se detiene en la mano de alguien

Un lindo chico de cabellos rubios miraba mi mariposa con una sonrisa tranquila, esa sonrisa, era de nada mas y nada menos que de…

-hola Bubbles, ¿esta es tu mariposa?-…Boomer, ese chico que me había hecho pelear muchas veces con mis hermanas, ese chico que me confundían y me distraía, ese chico…que me quitaba los sueños por las noches, sabiendo que pensar en el era un error

-ho…hola Boomer- le dije sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que se habían robado mi ultimo gramo de cordura

Se acerco a mí tranquilamente y algo despacio, para luego abrazarme

-Bo…Boomer- estaba confundida, pero a la vez no quería separarme de el

-Bubbles, yo…lo siento-me dijo y se separo de mi, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, yo, por un acto de mi corazón, lo tome de la mano y lo atraje hacia mi, mi cuerpo me pedía mas de el, mas de su calor y su ternura

-no quiero separarme de ti-le dije abrazándolo fuertemente

-yo tampoco, tengo deseos de olvidar a todo el mundo, dejarlo todo atrás y vivir en un mundo donde solo estemos los dos…Bubbles- me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo, ojalá el tiempo se detuviera y no tuviéramos que separarnos nunca.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, no podía evitar pensar que esto estaba mal, que era un amor prohibido por todo el mundo. Boomer levanto suavemente mi rostro, para luego secarme mis lagrimas cuidadosamente con sus dedos, mi sonrojo era evidente, unos segundos de hermoso silencio se hicieron presentes mientras nos airábamos fijamente a los ojos, para luego terminar en un hermoso y suave beso.

-¡Boomer! ¡Pedazo de idiota donde estas!- ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la voz de el hermano mayor de Boomer, Brick

-¡Bubbles! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!- para luego oír la voz de mi hermana mayor, Blossom

-ven, sígueme- me dijo Boomer mientras yo lo seguía asustada.

Nos escondimos en unos arbustos algo lejos de las voces de nuestros hermanos, para luego abrazarnos y hundirnos en otro triste beso de despedida

-¡no me quiero separar de ti!- le dije llorando a Boomer, el me beso la frente

-yo tampoco, pero tenemos que huir antes de que nos encuentren- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Brick y Butch se estaban acercando

-corre- me dijo

-¡pero…!- no me dejo terminar

-¡corre lapido!- solo corrí llorando antes de que los RRB restantes me vieran

Cuando ya estaba en una distancia segura, aun podía ver a Boomer, entonces, pude ver como Butch lo golpeaba fuertemente mientras le gritaba, el estaba soportando todo, todo por mi y solo pude ver horrorizada, como el lo tomaba del cabello y lo lanzaba a un árbol. El me vio y solo me sonrío vi como sus labios me decían "corre" y me fui lo mas rápido que pude.

Al otro día en la escuela, lo vi sonriente como siempre, mis hermanas y yo pasamos al lado de los RowdyRuff Boys, mis hermanas y los de el se miraban con profundo odio, Boomer y yo solo nos ignoramos como siempre…cualquier mirada, cualquier señal, haría que nuestros hermanos sospecharan. Al receso de clases, vi como Princesa conversaba demasiado amistosa con Boomer, y yo se que ella solo lo quería como trofeo para cuando luego se aburra lo deje sin piedad. En ese momento no podía hacer nada, Butch, Brick, Buttercup y Blossom estaban con ellos en ese momento, Boomer me vio y me sonrió… ¿me estará probando? ¿Estará haciendo que yo demuestre todo lo que daría o arriesgaría por el?, pues yo le demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer. Fui hacia Princesa y Boomer, tome la mano de este y le di un beso en frente de todos. Princesa me miraba enojadísima, mientras todos los demás nos miraban atónitos, creo que fue algo tonto lo que hice, pero lo haría mil veces mas en con tal de demostrarle a Boomer lo que seria capaz de hacer por el. Cuando nos separamos, nuestros rostros que quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia y sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía y me ponía nerviosa, mientras Boomer me sonreía. Mis hermanos y los de el estaban furiosos y si no fuera por que Brick y Blossom detuvieron a Buttercup y Butch, Buttercup hubiera matado a Boomer y Butch a mi, pero se lo que me va a preparar el destino.

-¡como te atreves a meterte con ese delincuente Bubbles!- de vuelta en mi casa ya de noche, paso lo que obviamente tenia que pasar, Buttercup y Blossom me acusaron de lo que hice con el Profesor

-¡pero Profesor!, ¡yo lo amo…!- me alzo mas la voz

-¡no digas esas estupideces! ¡Quiero que dejes esa relación ahora mismo!- nunca había visto al Profesor de esa forma, y menos conmigo.

Lo quede mirando mientras mis lágrimas caían sin descanso, solo negué la orden del Profesor moviendo mi cabeza.

-¡no te atrevas a contradecirme niña idiota!- entonces mi mejilla me empezó a arder, el me había golpeado, mis lagrimas solo empezaron a caer mas fuerte mientras corría a mi cuarto dejando al profesor Utonio y a mis hermanas que me veían sufrir y en vez de ayudarme, solo sonreían ante mi sufrimiento.

En la ventana de mi cuarto, una mariposa azul con detalles celestes llego dificultosamente, tenia un ala lastimada.

-pobrecita, déjame ayudarte- dije y la tome en mis manos cuidadosamente mientras la observaba, se parecía a la mía, pero esta era en casi su totalidad azul.

-eres tan linda, y a la vez libre, libre de hacer lo que quieras sin presiones ni obligaciones, no sabes como te envidio- en ese momento pensé, yo también puedo ser libre, ya soy mayor de edad, y últimamente solo me usan para salvar la ciudad y nada mas.

Tome un pequeño bolso, guardé un poco de mi ropa y salí volando por mi ventana. Me dirigí hasta la puerta y toque el timbre, hay estaba el, recibiendo a la visita con una linda sonrisa, pero al ver que era yo se sorprendió, yo solo le sonreí.

-Hola Boomer, yo veía a…yo…-sentí como unas lagrimas caían por mi rostro, el estaba todo golpeado, lo mío no era nada a comparación a el. Lo abrasé fuertemente, descargando todo mi llanto en su polera, el me correspondió el abrazo

-Bubbles, que te paso…-me pregunto al ver mi mejilla enrojecida

-no…no fue nada, solo…solo fue un accidente-le dije ocultando la verdad

-no es cierto, tu padre te golpeó, ¿no es así?...pasa- me dijo y entre a su departamento

Dentro era todo muy lindo, bien decorado y todo, me invito a dejar sus cosas en su habitación, Le conté lo que sucedió con mi padre y hermanas, el estaba preocupado. Se sentía culpable por lo que me estaba pasando. Estaba mirando por la ventana, ya era de noche y yo trataba de olvidar todos mis problemas a través del reflejo de la luna, yo tenia mi piyama puesto, al igual que Boomer, el me abrazo por detrás y me beso la mejilla

-Boomer…lo nuestro no es un error, ¿no es así?- le pregunto mientras miraba hacia la luna. Siento como unas lagrimas se escapan de los hermosos ojos de Boomer, el sabe que lo nuestro esta prohibido, no puede mentirme, eso hace que yo llore junto a el, volteo a verlo y lo beso, en ese momento solo herramos nosotros dos, nadie mas, no existían reglas o prohibiciones de familiares, todo el mundo era solo de los dos. En ese mágico momento, lancé a Boomer a su cama por intuición, yo arriba de el lo veía enrojecida, al igual que el, esa noche, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con el sol en mi rostro, me sentía tan feliz, era como si todos mis problemas hubieran desaparecido, vi a Boomer, se veía como un ángel, un ángel que Dios me mandó. Acaricie su cabello, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, entonces despertó, yo me ruborice un poco y el acerco su rostro al mío y me beso yo me acerque a el lentamente y me acomode en su bien formado torso mientras el me acaricia el cabello, era simplemente perfecto, pero yo sabia que solo era un sueño.

-¡Bubbles!- un espantoso grito que llego quebrando la ventana, era Blossom con Buttercup y para empeorar las cosas…

-¡Que mierda esta pasando aquí!-el grito de Brick junto al portazo de Butch, parece que rompieron la puerta de entrada al departamento

-Blossom, Buttercup, yo…- no alcancé a terminar

-que están haciendo aquí- dice Boomer con la mirada llena de ira y abrazándome fuerte

Buttercup se lanzo a Boomer con la intención de golpearlo, pero Butch se adelanta y golpea a Buttercup, yo fui asustada hacia Boomer y lo ayudo a levantarse, Butch y Buttercup se golpean ferozmente ante nuestros ojos, de pronto, siento como alguien me toma por detrás, era Blossom, Boomer trato de defenderme pero Brick le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente, de ahí no me acuerdo que paso, por que todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté estaba en un auto, era el auto del profesor Utonio, me tenían amarrada y por alguna forma que desconozco, no podía romper las cuerdas. Desde la ventana podía ver un camión de mudanzas, llevándose todas nuestras cosas, ¿Nos mudábamos? ¿Nos íbamos por mi culpa? ¿Para...no ver más a… Boomer?

-¡suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme les digo!- se escucharon unos gritos desde las afueras del auto, mire asustada y vi a Boomer forcejeando con sus hermanos que se lo llevaban a la fuerza

-¡Boomer!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, el volteó a verme y trato de zafarse con mas fuerza de sus hermanos, pero era casi imposible, lo vi llorar, lo vi gritar, eso me rasgaba mas el corazón, sus hermanos se lo llevaron y, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, se fue junto a una mariposa celeste con detalles azules, que, era mi corazón que se iba junto a el, tal vez nos separaron, tal vez odian nuestra felicidad y no nos quieren ver juntos, pero, algún día nos volveremos a ver, nunca dejaría volar, a mi mas bella mariposa

* * *

**Merece review? No se hay ven ustedes xD, esta historia, adivinen, es una historia Yuri (parece que todas las historias de Vocaloid son yuri o yaoi xD) pero yo la transforme en una "normal". Por que, no creo que hallan querido ver un brickxboomer ¿o si? xD, bien, ¡bye! ^^**


	3. Kokoro Kiseki

**Aquí otra historia, ya que deje esto abandonado por años xDU, esta es interpretada por Rin y Len Kagamine/ Bubbles y Boomer**

**

* * *

**

**Kokoro**

En un solitario bosque, se hallaba una pequeña casa rodeada de vegetación y muchas flores, allí vivía un solitario científico, que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en un proyecto.

-Buenos días- dijo el joven profesor al robot

-muy buenos días-respondió esta, abriendo de apoco sus ojos celestes y mirando sin expresión alguna al profesor, quien la miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, si se le puede llamar de alguna forma a este proyecto, llamémoslo, milagro.

-¿sabes quien soy yo?- le pregunto el profesor estrechándole la mano

-mi creador- respondió la robot mirando la mano del profesor sin respuesta alguna, siempre con su mirada fría y neutral

-tu… ¿notas alguna falla en tu sistema?- le pregunto el rubio científico bajando la mano al ver que no había respuesta alguna

-ninguna- le dijo mirando a la nada

-entonces…dime, cual es tu nombre- le pregunto agachándose a la altura de esta

-Bubbles- respondió mirándolo fríamente a los ojos

Había algo que le faltaba al robot, algo que el profesor no pudo crear, era ese algo que hacían a un humano especial, un corazón. Pasó el tiempo, el profesor le regalo un vestido contento a Bubbles, pero esta seguía mirándolo fríamente, flores también, pero no funcionaron, ante esto, el siguió trabajando para crear ese programa llamado corazón para Bubbles. El tiempo pasó al igual que la vida del chico, mientras que el robot seguía igual, frío y neutro, hasta el último momento de su vida el profesor trabajo para que Bubbles tuviera un programa apropiado para ella. Un día el profesor, ya anciano, salió fuera de su casa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿por que lloras?- le pregunto Bubbles con su misma seria mirada de siempre, antes de que el profesor se fuera, este no respondió, solo le acaricio la cabeza y se fue

Pasaron los siglos, Bubbles seguía en la puerta mirando en dirección en la que se fue el rubio profesor, esta salio un poco de la casa y miro el gran árbol seriamente y se dijo

-me gustaría saber que es lo que ese hombre hizo por toda su vida para mi- miraba los pétalos de las flores de aquí árbol caer y se llevo sus manos al pecho con los ojos serrados

-kokoro- empezó a recordar como DIA y noche lo único que aquel chico hacia y era estar trabajando en aquel extraño programa para ella  
Y aquel computador que usaba el científico empezó a brillar, Bubbles fue hacia el y dudando un poco, tocó la pantalla, entonces una fuerte presión llego hasta su pecho, ella estaba llorando y a la ves temblando

-¿p-por que estoy llorando?- dice esta mientras unas lagrimas caían de su rostro , sus manos temblaban y al no poder soportar esa presión, cae de rodillas

-¿p-por que tiemblo?...e-esto es lo que llaman… ¿corazón?- dice poniéndose de pie dificultosamente y mira hacia aquel árbol…

Boomer:

Un robot creado por un solitario científico, el resultado podría ser llamado "un milagro" pero me falta algo que no se puede inventar… y eso era un corazón, un programa

_-¡feliz navidad Bubbles!- exclamaba contento el joven profesor pero el robot no tenia reacción alguna, abrió los ojos_

_-em…¿Cómo estas?- le dice feliz extendiéndole la mano, pero esta no responde y sigue seria como siempre_

_El sabia que algo faltaba, algo que la completara sin fallas y la hiciera sentir como todos los humanos_

_-¿no sientes nada aquí?-le dice señalándole el lugar del corazón_

_-mis datos no procesas funciones especificas en esa zona- dice mirándolo sin mas expresión_

Quiero enseñarle lo que son los sentimientos humanos, alegría, tristeza, rabia...

_-¡bien! ¿Lista para cantar?- dice enérgicamente el profesor_

_-cantar- repite Bubbles, el chico empieza con una armoniosa y linda canción_

_-¡bien! ¡Tu turno!- le dice a lo que la robot solo convirtió esa linda canción en algo frío y calculador_

_-bien…intentemos plantando este árbol- dice perdiendo la paciencia, Bubbles solo respondió cantando lo que dijo fríamente a lo que el profesor se llevo las manos a la cara mientras Bubbles lo miraba extrañada  
_

_-ufff...… bien, no importa, cantaste bien- le dice acariciándole el pelo_

El tiempo sigue pasando, lo cual no es infinito para mi, en esos ojos me veo reflejado y un abrazo es lo único que me consuela en este momento, que yo, voy creciendo mientras ella sigue igual, sin corazón, esa es mi angustia

…_¿Por qué lloras?...  
_

Bubbles:

Al recordar los momentos con aquel joven profesor, corrió hacia el y extendió las manos felizmente al verlo tan grande, cosa que antes no pudo apreciar. Disfrutando de aquel precioso momento, ella empieza a cortar unas flores rojas, pero cuando toma algunas que estaban juntas, se da cuenta que debajo de ellas hacia una mano de un esqueleto con una bata blanca. En ese momento se vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos y el momento en que el profesor, ya anciano. Se fue hacia aquel árbol y jamás volvió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar que ella se quedo en el marco de la puerta y no hizo nada, junto a un gran grito de dolor.

-ahora me doy cuenta de la razón por la cual nací…y es p-para estar sola por siempre-se decía mientras seguía sollozando

Entonces una luz empieza a iluminar el centro del gran árbol…

el pasado, Boomer:

El primer milagro fue tu nacimiento, el segundo fue el tiempo que pasamos los dos y aun no hay tercer milagro, aun no hay...

Una luz apareció enfrente de aquel anciano que estaba apoyado en aquel árbol, haciendo que su alma y el se asombraran, era un mensaje del futuro

-mensaje…recibiendo…la fuente es del…futuro, ¿yo?- dijo Bubbles entre llantos

-¡ahora mi corazón rebosa de alegría y tristeza!- grita entrando una mano en aquella rara luz

Boomer salta del agujero sobre Bubbles abrazándola y cayendo los dos entre las flores

-Huh… ¿que paso…?-dice Bubbles y mira hacia un lado, hay estaba Boomer mirándola felizmente, esto hace que la robot volteé sonrojada

-hola Bubbles- le dice Boomer extendiéndole la mano, Bubbles recuerda que paso lo mismo cuando fue creada y aun no tenia sentimientos, ahora no iba a fallar

-hola…¡Boomer!- responde feliz estrechándole la mano

Ese día fue el mas feliz de aquella robot, experimento junto a Boomer y ese gran árbol lo que eran los sentimientos, treparon aquel árbol, cortaron flores, cantaron, jugaron…Al llegar el atardecer, Boomer volvió al pasado para descansar por siempre en aquel árbol. El milagro duro solo por esa tarde en el robot, ya que su cuerpo no estaba capacitado para soportar tal programa, y cayó entre las flores y nunca más pudo moverse, pero, se le veía una linda sonrisa en su rostro que nunca desapareció, se veía, como…un ángel.

-…arigato…Boomer…-

* * *

**Esta fue otra historia basada en Kokoro Kiseki de los hermanos Kagamine, les va costar entenderla pero lo hice lo mejor que pude xDU, aquí esta el video para que lo entiendan mejor**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = w J l 3 s u n 0 B W s **


	4. Miku Blossom Yandere Scissorsloid

Holas! C: aquí yo después de desaparecer como por…mucho mucho tiempo xD aquí les traigo una historia de lo mas yanderelosa (?) pero muy genial en si, y que demuestra que los celos de una mujer pueden provocar llegar a los extremos. La protagonistas serán por esta vez, Blossom como Miku, Bell como Luka y el master (Kaito en ese video)...Brick (?). En este mundo inverso, Brick es el creador de Blossom y Bell, quienes fueron creadas para combatir el mal.

-

Miku (Blossom) Yandere Scissorsloid

****Hace un tiempo que **Brick** había construido a Bell con la intención de que ayudara a Blossom a luchar contra el mal, pero no sabía que había cometido el peor error de su vida…

En la puerta de un laboratorio, se podía ver a una chica de largo y hermoso cabello anaranjado, que miraba con mucha envidia a su hermana, otra chica de pelo blanco llamada Bell, quien estaba con el creador de ambas, Brick.

-ya no lo soporto mas… ¡yo soy su favorita!...yo lo amo y no lo voy a compartir jamás con ella…- se decía para ella misma, mientras miraba a otro lado cuando su **maestro (creador)** la voltea a ver, pues esta no quería que el se diera cuenta de que desde hace un rato los estaba mirando.

-¡master! ¡Necesito ensayar mas para luchar contra el mal!, pero aun soy un poco torpe, ¿me podrías ayudar?- le decía muy inocentemente Bell a Brick, abrazando su brazo izquierdo.

-claro Bell, empezamos ahora mismo- responde el master amablemente, mientras se van al laboratorio para empezar, mientras Blossom los miraba de reojo, y los siguió.

Al llegar y ver por una rendija de la puerta del laboratorio, pudo observar como Bell peleaba con unos robot construidos por el master, pudo notar que peleaba excelentemente.

-entonces, ¿Por qué cuando esta peleando junto a mi lo hace tan torpemente?- pensó esta muy concentrada mirándola, en eso…

-¡muy bien Bell muy bien! ¡Eres una princesita muy fuerte!- Blossom alcanzo a escuchar esto que dijo Brick, y se llevo las manos a los oídos muy desesperada y temblorosa.

-¡no, no, no! ¡Yo era su princesita! ¡Nadie más! ¡Yo era la que peleaba por el bien y para el!- y se puso a llorar. Después de un rato, se seco las lagrimas y vio unas tijeras algo mas grandes de lo normal y pensó:

-discúlpame Bell…pero si tengo que compartir a mi maestro…prefiero…no tener… hermanas con quien compartirlo- Blossom había llegado a un punto de celos y locura que no la dejaban pensar claramente en lo que hacia, sonrío y tomo las tijeras, entonces…

-Blossom, ¿estas lista para ensayar?- el master estaba detrás de ella, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que Blossom estaba espiando.

-m-¡master!...perdón por… -Blossom escondió las tijeras en su falda y se sonrojo enseguida al tenerlo tan cerca, y no pudo terminar la oración.

-ah, mi Blossom, ¿estas triste por que Bell esta peleando sola?- pregunto Brick mientra le acariciaba la cabeza a Blossom, cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara aun mas.

Obviamente el master no se dio cuenta que lo que Blossom sentía no era tristeza, si no, envidia.

-s-si, master, no quiero que mi hermana pelee sola…-dijo esta tratando de sonar lo mas sincera posible.

-creo que has desarrollado un corazón muy noble, mi pequeña- dijo esta, y cuando le dio un beso en la frente, en eso...

-¡master! ¿Por qué se fue y me dejo solita?- apareció Bell interrumpiendo el mas bello momento de Blossom desde que Brick le regalo su listón cuando la creó.

-Bell…-dijo en voz baja Blossom mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba los puños.

-o lo siento Bell, ahora mismo vine a buscar a Blossom para que peleen juntos, tienes una hermana muy buena Bell- Blossom no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al oír las palabras que dijo Brick, además enfrente de Bell

-¡claro master! ¡Si yo tengo a la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!-dijo felizmente y abrazo a Blossom, esta solo correspondió el abrazo silenciosamente

-bien, vamos entonces- dijo el master y entraron al laboratorio

Tal y como pensaba Blossom, Bell peleaba torpemente cuando Blossom estaba cerca. Blossom le lanzo un hermoso rayo a un robot destruyéndolo enseguida

-¡bien Blossom!, ataques poderosos y bellos, ¡sigue así te felicito!- dijo con un signo de aprobación en su rostro.

-¡muchas gracias master!- respondió esta muy feliz y siguió con lo mismo. Sin saber por que, Bell se atravesó en uno de los rayos de Blossom haciendo que le rozara un poco el brazo

-¡ita! ¡Hermanita por que me disparaste!- dijo esta mientras estaba en el suelo llorando tiernamente

-¡Bell!- exclamo Brick y paro la simulación y fue con ella

-p-¡pero master! ¡Yo no…!-trataba de explicar Blossom pero Brick la interrumpió

-se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy, tienes que tener mas cuidado Blossom- le dijo serio y tomo a Bell en brazos, llevándola a su respectiva habitación para reparar sus **heridas**

Bell miro a su hermana mientras se la llevaban, Blossom sintió como si la mirara con un signo triunfante sobre ella, cosa que hizo que el odio de Blossom volviera

Paso un rato, y Brick volvió a la sala, donde estaba Blossom, sus chasquillas tapaban sus ojos mientras miraba al suelo, sin signos de mucha vitalidad. Al sentir a Brick, levanto la vista

-master… ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?- pregunto sin expresión

-esta mejor- dijo y se acerco a ella

-disculpe maestro- dijo esta mirándolo seriamente, a lo que Brick la abrazó

-no…yo te tengo que pedir perdón, después de revisar la grabación de en ensayo, me di cuenta de que la culpa no fue tuya, sino de Bell que se atravesó-después la suelta y la mira a los ojos

-no hay cuidado master- al parecer, Blossom había apagado todos sus sentimientos de amor y felicidad, solo había dejado los de odio, envidia y tristeza.

-Blossom…que te- pero es interrumpido por ella

-discúlpeme, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana- y se fue con las tijeras en la mano, y sonrío tétricamente

Brick se dio cuenta de que Blossom traía algo en la mano, pero no alcanzo a divisar muy bien lo que era. Se fue a su laboratorio pensando en esto.

Blossom llego a la habitación de Bell que estaba durmiendo, donde esta estaba conectada a unos cables vitales, que si eran cortados, sus circuitos se apagaban para siempre

-hasta nunca Luka, la culpa de esto es solo tuya… me dices que me quieres, pero la verdad mientes… usas tu cuerpo y voz "seductora" para acercártele mas a nuestro master… te haces la herida para que el te tome atención, eso es jugar sucio Bell, pero ahora yo tomare tus mismas medidas…- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba uno de los cables y los ponía entre las tijeras.

-

Brick paro en seco, al recordar el objeto que Blossom tenia en las manos, y corrió a la mesa donde "ese objeto" debería estar

-por favor no…-pensaba aterrado ante esa idea

-

-esto no te dolerá nada, y ami tampoco, así al fin mi nuestro master volverá a ser solo mío y todo será como antes- cuando iba a cortar el cable, empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con Bell un poco después de ser creada; cuando atrapaban villanos, destruían moustros, salvaban a la gente, se contaban sus secretos y mas. La mano de Blossom empezó a temblar y a llorar

-

Brick llego a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, faltaban las tijeras especiales que había olvidado en la mesa

-no… ¡Blossom!- gritó y corrió a la habitación de Bell

-

En eso, Bell despertó

-hermanita… ¿Cómo estas? Que bueno que me hallas venido a visitar, ¿que cosas sobre nuestro master me contaras hoy?- sonrió inocentemente

-etto…- Blossom no supo que responder, y Bell prosiguió

-¡hermanita tu eres la heroína mas linda y tierna de todo el mundo!...por eso te quiero agradecer que seas mi hermana- dijo juntando sus manos y sonriendo…pero…

-no…¡no puedo hacerlo!- pensaba Blossom y sierra los ojos por un momento

-…ERA BROMA…- dijo Bell y…

-¿q-que?- Blossom no alcanzo a reaccionar

Bell le enterró en el estomago un cuchillo que traía escondido

-_B-B-Bell_- susurró Blossom y callo al suelo

-sabes Blossom, tu ya no eres la favorita de nuestro maestro, y descuida que yo lo voy a cuidar muy bien, lo siento pero ahora es solo mío- sonrío escalofriantemente mientras la miraba como si fuera una insignificante basura

-…Blossom…- Brick llego muy tarde, Blossom había muerto.

-  
**Brick/Master/Creador: **Para los que no les quedo claro, son la misma persona

**Heridas: **Blossom y Bell eran robots, pero Brick había logrado adaptarlos tan bien como si fueran cuerpos humanos, por eso también tienen heridas**  
**  
**Y así con la cosa po (?) Para que vean que las apariencias engañan y el victimario fácilmente se puede transformar en victima, pronto subiré los pedidos que existen desde uf… mucho xD bien, hasta el prox. Fic**

Link de ma cancion: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n H R d X K 3 P m m s

**todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores y/o creadores.  
**


End file.
